


unlikely friendship

by Bat_out_of_hell, fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [38]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017
Summary: Написано на основе анонимного запроса:"Напиши про странную дружбу Джейн Фостер и Баки Барнса? Как они обсуждают своих супергеройских бойфрендов, как Баки отрицает свои чувства, а Джейн плетёт ему косички и учит пользоваться подводкой для глаз."Если сильно приглядываться, можно усмотреть старбакс.





	unlikely friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [пост на тамблере](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/308823) by ifeelbetter. 



> Написано на основе анонимного запроса: _"Напиши про странную дружбу Джейн Фостер и Баки Барнса? Как они обсуждают своих супергеройских бойфрендов, как Баки отрицает свои чувства, а Джейн плетёт ему косички и учит пользоваться подводкой для глаз."_
> 
> Если сильно приглядываться, можно усмотреть старбакс.

— Господи боже, только не снова, — сказал Баки, когда Джейн Фостер загорелась как грёбаная рождественская ёлка и рванула через всю комнату, чтобы схватить его металлическую руку.  
  
— О мой бог, — выдохнула она.  
  
— Ты знаком со слишком многими учёными, — возмущенно посмотрел на Стива Баки. — Это уже третий раз!  
  
— Какая гибкость корпуса... боже мой... сустав, сустав прямо тут... — шептала Джейн.  
  
— Леди, вы вообще-то мою руку щупаете, — намекнул Баки.  
  
— Ага, что угодно, только погодите минутку, — кивнула она.  
  
— Вы же знаете, что я легендарный убийца?  
  
— Т-с-с, — шикнула она, а потом моргнула и впервые посмотрела ему в лицо. — Пожалуйста, можно я разберу её на части отверткой?  
  
— Господи боже, — снова сказал Баки.  
  
Когда Тони Старк или Рид Ричардс пытались сделать подобное, Баки сразу ушёл, но сейчас он даже вытянул руку вперёд и поводил туда-сюда, показывая, как работает плечевой сустав. Возможно, это было потому, что она подошла к нему, когда рядом был Стив, возможно — из-за того, что в таком маленьком человеке оказалось так много ума, а также мужества и уверенности.  
  


***

  
  
Они встретились снова пару дней спустя.  
  
Она даже не подняла голову, когда он присоединился к ней на крыше, где она возилась с отверткой под каким-то большим телескопоподобным устройством.  
  
— Приветик, доктор Фостер.  
  
— Существует всего два кратких периода, когда можно наблюдать проход Венеры на фоне Солнца, — сказала она. — Я готовлю аппаратуру, чтобы завтра отслеживать прогресс.  
  
— Круто.  
  
— Это достаточно редкое явление, обычно выпадает всего раз за всю жизнь, — она выскользнула из-под телескопа, — Баки решил считать эту вещь телескопом, — и ухватилась за протянутую им руку, даже несмотря на то, что та была металлической.  
  
— Раз в жизни, да? — ухмыльнулся он.  
  
— Конечно, если речь не о вас с капитаном Роджерсом.  
  
Баки удивленно моргнул. То, как она это сказала, было удивительно: не жалость, не зависть, не ошибочная вера во что-то, отчего Коулсон заикался перед ним и Стивом, будто они оба были в такой же ситуации, — а просто констатация факта.  
  
В общем-то, так и было. Она говорила о Венере, а не о том, какой была его жизнь.  
  
— То есть это, может быть, произошло когда-то раньше, только мы со Стивом об этом не знали? — спросил он.  
  
— Скорее всего у вас не было никакой возможности это увидеть, — пожала плечами она. — В то время мало у кого были телескопы.  
  
Он кивнул.  
  
— Можно мне?..  
  
— Моё небо — твоё небо, — махнула рукой она. — А теперь подержи-ка вот это, пока я настраиваю его.


End file.
